Renegade
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot] It's then Escargoon comes to the unfortunate conclusion that this volatile extra-terrestrial fascinates him. Probably more than what's good for his health. [Implied Escargoon/Sirica]


_**Renegade**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: Yet another _Kirby_ fic! This pairing is very rare and incredibly cracky, but I really like the idea of them together and Escargoon's pretty much my whore for this fandom, so I figured what the hell. I really hope you guys like this one! _Constructive_ feedback would be wonderful. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Kirby_.**

* * *

He knew that something was wrong from the very start.

Well, flying saucers aren't exactly _right_ in the first place, but stranger things have happened in Cappy Town. But this time it's different. This time, Escargoon can't shake off the uneasy feeling - that something major is going to happen, and that he's not going to like it.

His hunch turns out to be right when the voice rings out. Escargoon turns around, eyes widening at the sight before him. Standing atop of the rocky ledge is a petite girl. She's young - barely out of her teenage years, if Escargoon is to guess - with long hair and a mouth set in a grim line. In her hand is gun of some sort - a gun that happens to be pointed in the direction of both himself and King Dedede.

Escargoon sits there, frozen by fear of the unknown. The cold look in the girl's indigo eyes doesn't help. If she does decide to shoot them, Escargoon doubts she'll think much of it afterwards.

Dedede wants to know more about her. The girl wants to know about the two of them. And before Escargoon knows what's really going on, he's speaking directly to her.

Escargoon puts up a cheery front - the last thing he needs is for this stranger to see how unnerved her presence is leaving him - and introduces her to Dedede first. (Good. Now he can cross 'stroke boss' inflated ego off his to-do list.)

There's a change in the girl's demeanor as she acknowledges that she has finally arrived in Dream Land. It's subtle, but Escargoon has always been talented at reading others' body language. She's tense, as if something is troubling her - or perhaps if she's bracing herself for something.

When Dedede demands if she's withholding information from them, the girl fires her gun.

Right at Escargoon.

Turns out said gun is also a blowtorch.

As he and Dedede begin speeding away from their pursuer, Escargoon's mind races. Who is this girl? What does she want?

His frantic musings are cut short when Dedede yells at him to focus, giving him a good thunk on the head to further emphasize the point.

Their vehicle winds up spiralling off the cliff, naturally. Dedede complains about something - probably the state of his prized possession - but Escargoon isn't listening. He's too distracted by the memory of those unusual indigo eyes.

Or, more specifically, those eyes boring into his own.

* * *

If the collapsing walls and sound of gunfire is any indication, she's followed them home.

Dedede's assumption is predictable - this girl must be after _him._ The king's solution is less of a surprise: ordering a monster from Nightmare Enterprises.

When asked to describe the girl by Customer Service, Escargoon is surprised by his own answer.

"She's a little girl with a big old gun and a whole lot of attitude!"

It's then Escargoon comes to the unfortunate conclusion that this volatile extra-terrestrial fascinates him. Probably more than what's good for his health.

So Customer Service decides to send in 'the big guy', he's legitimately afraid for the aloof space invader. Wonders if she's going to survive and questions himself why he cares so much in the first place, about someone he barely even knows.

He thanks the stars that King Dedede can't read minds, but if that were the case Escargoon is fairly sure that he'd be on trial for treason by this point.

* * *

Hours later, Escargoon discovers the girl has survived - firsthand.

"I suppose I should apologize for torching you."

She's standing outside his bedroom door now, looking at him expectantly rather than apologetically. Escargoon's first instinct is to demand how on Pop Star she has managed to track him down, but ultimately decides against it.

Truth betold, he's too busy being frozen to do much of anything, really.

The girl raises her eyebrows, placing a pair of gloved hands on her hips. "You're not much for conversation, are you?"

Mechanically, Escargoon shakes his head. Just because she isn't armed at the moment doesn't mean she's not dangerous.

For the first time, amusement crosses her features. "Then that makes two of us," she says.

Escargoon relaxes slightly; so she's _not_ here to flay him alive. "I'm guessing you got what you came for, then?" he asks, tone wary.

The alien tilts her head to the side; it would have given her an almost childlike appearance had it not been for her eyes. Her eyes indicate just how old she truly is - possibly more than she should be. "Yes," she says vaguely. "More than I'd been hoping for, actually."

"You're bein' a bit cryptic, don't ya think?" Escargoon is only half-teasing. After all, this is someone who'd held him and his employer at gunpoint not too long ago. "Seriously, whataya you want?"

The corners of her mouth turn upwards in the hint of a smile. "Amends, that's all. Before I leave."

"Ah." Escargoon nods again, still incredibly puzzled. Still processing everything. "Well, you somehow managed not to kill me, so consider yourself forgiven."

She studies him for a heartbeat longer before turning on her heel and departing. Escargoon watches her, taking note of the way her white bounces with each step. Wonders what could've possessed her to go back and talk to him over their brief, seemingly-insignificant meeting.

Is it possible... nah. Someone like him couldn't have that effect on somebody like her.

But hey, a little dreaming never hurts anyone.

**~The End~**


End file.
